This invention relates to a rope fastener, partilarly to one improved in its structure for fastening a binding rope for a long time without hurting the rope to prolong the service life of the rope and to obtain safety of the fastener.
A conventional rope fastener shown in FIG. 4 and 5, includes a U-shaped base 10 and a press member 20 combined together. The base 10 is U-shaped, having an opening 101 in a flat bottom which is divided with the opening into a front bottom 11 and a rear bottom 12, and a position hole 14 respectively in two vertical side wall extending up from the rear bottom 12 for a shaft 15 to fit therein, and a spring 16 is fitted around the shaft 15 for urging a flat portion of the press member 20.
The press member 20 is shaped as preset, having a flat press portion 21 formed in a left side, a lateral through hole 22 formed in a right side, and a toothed edge 23 formed in a lower side of the right side.
In assembling, firstly, the press member 20 is placed on the base 10, with the position through hole 22 aligned to the position holes 14 of the base 10. Then the shaft 15 with the spring 16 fitted around it is inserted in the position through hole 22 and the position holes 14.
In using, a rope 90 is made to extend between the base 10 and the press member 20, and a portion of the rope 90 is placed on the front bottom 11, and the press portion 21 of the press member 20 is compressed with a certain force, permitting press member 20 rotate a certain angle with the shaft 16 as a pivot to let the rope 90 between the toothed edge 23 and the upper surface of the front bottom extend therethrough. Then the press portion 21 the press portion 21 is released to let the spring 16 recover its resilience and permit the press member 20 rotate and return to its original position so that the toothed edge 23 may press down the rope 90 tightly in its position and unable to move.
However, when the rope 90 has to be stabilized on the base 10, an end portion of the rope 90 has to extend over the shaft 13, along the upper surface of the rear bottom 12, and through the opening 101 out. Or the end portion of the rope 90 has to extend through the opening 101 and a side of the front bottom 11. But the sides of the front bottom 11 and the rear bottom 12 are right-angled to form a cutting edge against the rope 90 when tightened. So after a long time of use of the rope 90 with the conventional rope fastener, the rope 90 may be gradually cut to completely break off, greatly reducing safety of the rope fastener.